A Year to Live
by nixtear
Summary: Ginny gets diagnosed with lifethreatening disease but decides to live her last few days making it the best year for everyone including Mr. Potter's who is suffering from the loss of his Godfather epilogue added watch for sequel... Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All original HP characters belong to J K Rowling I just own this plot.

_Author's Note: This kind of thing has been tried before but this is my shot at it. Enjoy the fic and reviews are as always appreciated.. I thank all those who supported my first fan fic " Blind to Love" I still need someone to edit it so if anyone is interested please email me, any help is welcome! Now enjoy the first chapter_...

_**An Year To live**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears as she watched her youngest daughter sleep on the couch. Her red hair had fallen over her face , she looked tired but the small smile playing on her lips told Mrs. Weasley that she was contented. She remembered the day when she was born, her little angel her only daughter her baby, Ginerva Molly Weasley. She recalled one eventful summer morning when Ginny was five and they were out on a picnic. She had come running to her to tell her about certain boys teasing her about her freckles.

" Mommy, they say I have too many freckles on my nose.. They say it makes me look like a cat with whiskers.. Why do I have so many freckles mommy?" She had asked her lips pouting. Molly had laughed.

" It's because the sun loves you best honey... It has kissed you more than any of them it will make you beautiful when you are older." She had said hugging her little frame to her chest.

Ginny had smiled. " Really mommy? Will Harry Potter think I am beautiful then?"

" It will be his loss if he didn't you are the most beautiful girl I know" Molly had replied chuckling at her daughter's words. Ginny had giggled.

Tears brimmed her eyes when she thought about the last time Ginny had come to her to show her spots that were forming on her back right below her shoulders. She couldn't dismiss them as sun kisses as she had noticed Ginny being tired a lot since the beginning of summer. So both Arthur and her self had taken her to the mediwitch to get it checked. Ginny had asked them not to talk about her issue to the boys as they might tease of having spots on her skin. Molly had obliged as she knew how they liked teasing Ginny for being their only sister. They loved her but she respected her daughter's wishes. The shock came when the Mediwitch called them in after the test results were out.

" I am sorry, I don't know how to tell you this but I guess I will just come out and say it . Ginny is suffering from a life threatening ailment that can be caused by dark magic that might have entered her in her stay at the chambers. Given her history I would say that it had started forming from her 2nd year . It was gradually spreading inside her until now hadn't had any physical appearances. I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am really sorry Ginny, but I can't do anything anymore. You have a year to live."

" What do you mean an year to live" Arthur had asked angry at the predicament the witch had made. " Who are you to decide how or when she will die.. We will see better witches. This is my daughter you are talking about.." Mr. Weasley's voice was filled with emotion. This was his little girl. His Ginnykins. This woman had no right to say something like that. Mrs. Weasley was now sobbing, and holding on to her daughter, who was unusually quiet.

" Daddy" she said quietly. " She is right, I don't know how I know it but I can feel it's different this time. I didn't tell you and mom but I haven't quite been myself since my first year. I didn't want you to feel guilty. You are the best parents a daughter could ask for . I love you both dearly and please don't mention anything to anyone else. I don't want their pity."

Molly protested "they love you Ginny" But Ginny stopped her mother .

' I know mom but I don't want them to look at me any different than they have, I don't want them to feel the pain until it's absolutely necessary. I will tell them mommy but just not yet please." Her brown eyes had begged her. Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged her again. Ginny had then turned to the healer and asked her what was to be expected in the future. She found that it would pretty much be the same except the number marks would increase and little physical exertion would tire her out very easily. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at aloss at what to do. The war was taking it's toll and now they were going to lose their daughter.

Ginny had hugged her parents tightly. " I will make this the best year you guys can ever have and I always be there with you right here." she had pointed to their hearts. "Besides I was always pretty close to Sirius " Don't worry he will take care of me , and Grandma is up there too she will make sure he doesn't get me into too much trouble." She chuckled with tears in her eyes.

That was the last time they had talked about it. They had kept her request and not broken the news to the family, but Mrs. Weasley was still scared for her daughter. Tonight she had played Quiddich with the boys. It had exhausted her and had fallen asleep right after dinner in the middle of the conversation. Mrs. Weasley had seen the way Harry had looked at her daughter. She knew he had started caring for her in ways Ginny had wished for as a child. She walked up to her daughter and kissed her forehead. " Night my little angel."

_**There first chappie please review next chapter some harry and ginny conversation they leave for hogwarts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All original HP characters belong to J K Rowling I only own this plot.

_Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers : **skichik (Becca), Writa, ellerg **_

_**( thankyou for editing I fixed it except for the chappie part that was on purpose hehehe much appreciated ), Tierra L, nessy-poo-2008, been, haydenrocks14, vixen519 ( yes you can use that line glad you liked it ), meradith- elle, hpgirl7777, ginny-wannabee**..._I love your comments it motivates me to have quicker updates and get over writer's blocks so please keep them coming!

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry had gone to stay at the Burrow after the first two weeks of his obligatory stay with the Dursley's . He had gradually come to accept the death of his god father after the first week of summer, when all the letters written to him were brought back by Hedwig. He still hadn't forgiven Dumbledore completely yet for keeping such a huge part of his existence from him, but he was resolute on making sure no one got killed again because of his rash judgements.

His stay at the burrow was eventful as usual. He had tried to push his friends away in the beginning and had gone on for two days brooding in his room and feeling guilty about Sirius. However what happened on the third day had not only changed his perspective on things but he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest kid alive to have so many people love him so unconditionally.

It was around seven am when he had gone down to eat breakfast with the Weasleys. Hermione had also come over for the break. She was sitting next to Ron, both bickering about something as usual. He noticed however, the chair next to him which was usually occupied by a beautiful tiny red head was still empty. Harry did not realize when the transition had taken place, from being Ron's little sister to a confident and feisty young lady who had argued with him last term to fight along side him in the department of mysteries. He was about to get up but he was stopped by the person in question herself. She had a big grin plastered in her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

" Hey Harry leaving so soon?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled but nodded hoping she would remove her hand cause it was stirring feelings inside him he would rather not think about. She however seemed to remain oblivious to his discomfort and did not take his hand off of him.

" Umm Ginny" he said noticing she had sat down to eat with her other hand while one was still on his shoulder.

" Yes Harry?" she asked innocently though her lips threatened to twitch upwards.

" Your hand is still on my shoulders" Harry said feeling heat rise to his face. When had he started blushing like the Weasleys. Must be the family influence he thought, but he knew it was only one Weasley in particular making him do it and she was sitting right next to him at the moment.

" So? It's not contaminated you know" she said trying to keep a straight face.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed, couldn't she tell it was no time for jokes. He couldn't let them get too close to him. He couldn't let them suffer.

"Ginny I need to be alone please remove your hand." he said in a cold tone. He heard Mrs. Weasley gasp but it was for their own good. He would apologies later if would survive all this. But to his surprise Ginny simply shrugged and said. " I can't"

" What do you mean you can't?" he said perplexed his temper rising. He had forgotten he was talking to a red headed Weasley female legendary for the temper. Ginny's ears turned red, and he knew it was not from her usual blushing he could almost see the steam from the either end.

" Because Harry, since you have made it a point to isolate yourself from us and lock yourself up and suffer from all the guilt that you obviously carry around we have come up with a our own plan. Since you have your own free will we won't stop you however since we are entitled to do the same we decided to use Gred and Forge's stick pallets and stick to you for the whole day. And don't you try prying my fingers it will only make it worse. We will be like this until you talk it out." she grinned as she said the last part.

This was when Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were on either side with the palms resting on his other shoulder. " Guys look this isn't funny? I don't need you." he said though he was having a hard time to keep his emotions in check. He still couldn't believe they had done something like that. Yet his friends just ignored him. " Wow you are good Harry, but you need to be a tiny bit better to fool us," said Hermione.

Harry being the stubborn person he usually was didn't give in until it was dinner time and he really needed to go to the washroom and also had cooled off feeling overwhelmed by the love and affection his friends had shown. " I don't deserve you guys" he said groggily his voice overcome with emotion.

" Of course not what you deserve is a bar of soap to get your self clean Mister!" Ginny said cheekily though he could see the shimmering tears that had formed in her eyes as well. They all chuckled. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been informed by Ginny what was about to take place and had left the children to sort it all out. Besides they had an order meeting to attend to that night.

" Thank you for doing what you did today but I don't know if I should be using you guys like this" Harry continued.

" What do you mean mate" asked Ron looking confused. " We will always be there for you Harry. Sirius was your godfather but we all loved him just the same."

Harry nodded. " I know, it's not about that I will tell you but can you please remove this charm so I can go to the washroom. I will talk after I promise." Ginny smiled and with her other hand took out a lotion from her left pocket of her Jeans. She applied it on each of their fingers and pried it off Harry. She felt very nervous doing it but being the perfect actress that she was she was able to remain very cool about it. They met Harry in his room five minutes later. Harry told them about the prophesy. He looked at them expectantly after he was finished. " So it's either me or him in the end."

Hermione was crying but she had a determined look in her eyes. Ron was hugging her awkwardly but his eyes held all the support that Harry needed. He then turned to Ginny, she had tears streaming down her cheeks as well. She walked up to him from Ron's bed and hugged him tightly. " No matter what happens Harry we will be here for you , and then she whispered more to herself than Harry though he heard it just the same, he will not take another life and specially not yours, and don't you dare try to push your self from us Harry. Life is a gift, any one can die any time. So what there is a prophesy I know this sounds cliched Harry but one thing I have learnt is time passes very quickly we must live every moment specially cause we are the lucky ones Harry , we are the ones who have known love" she said. Her words touched the core of his soul, he looked into the brown eyes and found himself getting lost in them. Harry knew she had just shown him the feeling that was developing inside him.. Love. He looked around the room and saw his best friends smiling at him. Hermione came up to hug him and Ron gave him an one armed hug as well. " She is right Harry, no matter what happens we will be there mate."

" Yeah I will get on to the research right away" said Hermione. They all chuckled. Good old Mione.

That day on Harry heeded to Ginny's words and lived every moment. There were more quidditch matches played and more pranks pulled. Sirius would have been proud of how him and Ginny brought Ron and Hermione to confess their feelings for each other. They had used the stick pallet idea and glued them together when they were sitting on a tree branch on one of their out door picnics. Ginny and Harry couldn't help but rant on with the " K I S S I NG" song.

Everything was perfect except for subtle things he noticed about Ginny. Sometimes when caught unawares he would notice the fatigue on Ginny's face or how she would fall asleep in the middle of a conversation after a match. His keen observation also picked up Mrs. Weasley's sadness that reflected sometimes when her gaze fell on Ginny when she thought no one was looking. Something was up but time had flown by and they were boarding the Hogwart's express tomorrow. He wondered how the year would turn out, but he slept soundly knowing no matter what his friends would stick by him.He would find out more about Ginny then

_Alrighty next stop Hogwarts and some serious time ( I know not much conversation in this one but it's getting there hold on please review ) _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual all original characters of Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling I only own this plot.

_Author's Note: Starting of with my thankyou list to all reviewers after my last update **hpgirl7777, nessy2008, luckygirl07, neni potter, skichick**, **giggly , cheeseballs and grapes, Kyree 24 ( Gred and Forge thing was on purpose hehe) **I am glad you guys are enjoying the fic so far your reviews are much appreciated and always welcome !_

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day, the Weasley clan Harry and Hermione reached the station right on time. Everyone with the exception of Hermione, had of course left packing to the last minute and were all panting as they ran across platforms from the cab to get to platform 9 3/4 by eleven.

Mrs. Weasley hugged each of them before they boarded the train. Harry couldn't help but notice that besides him Ginny was the only other recipient of an extra hug. He also noticed that this was not gone unnoticed by the Weasley males who were looking suspiciously back and forth from mother and daughter.

" Is there anything you would like to tell us mother ?" asked Fred who had gone to see them off at the station.

" Yeah like why little ginnykins is getting a special hug?" added George.

Harry noticed a flicker of something in Ginny's eyes but it went away as quickly as it came. " my, my brother dearest it's to prove she likes me best of course, other than Harry that is" she said turning to them and sticking her tongue out. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

" Now Ginny don't tease your brothers like that, I never knew they got over the embarrassment that comes from hugging their mom" Mrs Weasley joked. But Harry's occumelcy training with Dumbledore were paying off and could catch through that lie easily. The Weasley twins let it go however.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment to themselves. Harry let Ron and Hermione sit with each other. He sat next to Ginny who was looking outside with a strange expression on her face. It seemed like she was trying to see everything at once, all together at the same time, she had sense of longing in her expression. Soon Ron and Hermione left to go the prefect meeting. Harry tried thinking of things to say. Ginny had helped him more than anyone ever could in the past few days.

" umm so are you excited about starting fifth year gin?" he asked. He had taken to call her Gin over this period. Ginny was brought out of her reverie. She smiled at him, a gesture that warmed him up inside and out. But there was a hint of something in her eyes that he couldn't place.

" yea sure can't wait to write those owls" . She replied. They both shared a laugh. He knew this was probably one of the best times he would get to ask her about the things he had been noticing.

" Is everything alright gin?" he asked looking into her chocolate brown orbs for answers. She was surprised at his question, he could tell by the startled look in her eyes and he knew for sure there was something she was not telling him. She tried to cover it up with a smile again.

" Just dandy Harry... wonder why Ron and Hermione are so late do you thing they are having a snogging meeting also?" Harry narrowed her eyes at her to tell her he knew something was up.

" Ginny you have helped me more that I can ever repay you for. You have been a friend who have stuck by me with all my flaws, please let me be a friend back and tell me what's wrong. Don't say nothing cause I know there is something going on." he finished in a soft tone holding her hand in his.

Ginny felt miserable. She knew she couldn't tell Harry yet. He had enough on his shoulders as it is. So she decided to make an excuse that would pass his scrutiny and wasn't exactly a lie.

" Well it's Tom. I have been having nightmares again. " she said quietly. He saw his face pale at the mention of the name, but he nodded understandingly and squeezed her hand. Although she could tell he knew there was more to it then she was telling him, but he let it pass for now and she was grateful.

" Any time you want to talk I am all ears" he said. She chuckled and nodded. The moment was broken by Hermione's loud voice yelling at Ron for yet another thing he had messed up on.

" I can take care of my self Ron. You didn't have to curse ferret boy and gotten into trouble "

" But Mione he called you well he "

" No Ron you don't understand, we are prefects learn to use your brains Ron. Take away points and not do any physical damage when we arearound so many people at witnesses"

" Are you giving me the permission to hit him when no one's around then ? " they could hear the glee in Ron's voice. Harry chuckled

" No Ronald!" Hermione said entering the compartment and rolling her eyes at Ginny and Harry. Ron right behind her.

Harry decided to divert the conversation. " So you guys hungry?"

Ron was diverted in a matter of seconds , Harry had figured other than the few close friends food was Ron's other best friend. Hermione sent him a grateful smile and Ginny started laughing at her brother's rant about starving to death by the time they reach Hogwarts.

_there is short update my summer just started but I am working I will try to make a longer update but it might take a while I have the ending done it's just the filling in the middle that will take some work... Please read and review _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you have read the books you know who the brilliant original idea and characters belong to …. ( Well if you didn't which you really should and I know you have or will it's J. K Rowling one of the best author to exist on planet !) This story line is however mine

_Thank you to all of my reviewers here is the list since my last update_ _**Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, GinnyGin, hermioneluver, OddisMyhomeboy, hpgirl7777( thankyou for your encouragement to write the fill ins hope you like this chap) Paige2310( I try to keep them mostly in character if Harry seems a little more considerate than in the story hehe it's just so that it goes in with plot thankyou for your comment and suggestion I will try my best to incorporate it ) Meaghan Potter, freakofnature, ginny-wannabee, Arianna of Belleza, Kyree 24, Mellyone, Katjajett **You guys are my best motivation I would like to add another thankyou to **Rae** who reviewed blind to love my other fic since your suggestions were very helpful and I will try to include it when I get time to rewrite it ……. Anyhoo without any more yabber from this author here is Chapter 4_

**Chapter 4**

The opening feast went on as usual with the marvelous food and Dumbledore's beginning of term warning which included the attacks on the department of mysteries and precautions being taken in addition to his usual warning with regard to the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade visits for students below third year.

Tonks had been appointed as the new defense against the dark arts teacher and she was dressed as mini Mcgonnagal, and winked at them as they cheered her on. Harry believed that she was fulfilling her bet over the summer she had made with the twins to lighten up Mcgonogall's style. However as everyone in the hall but Tonks could recognize that the transfiguration Professor's nose was flaring up each time Tonks winked at a student or made her random jokes.

Harry looked at Ginny who he saw was again holding an expression of savouring the moment and looking around and trying to talk to almost everyone in the table, including the first years who had been sorted. He caught her eye and nodded toward's the head's table and they shared a secret smile when she understood what Harry was trying to tell her.

Harry also noticed he was the victim of many critical glances from the Slytherins and a lot of younger students from all four houses. Of course he could figure out the glares from Slytherin he was used to it but he was in the dark about the troubled looks he was getting from the younger students. Hermione had followed his eyes, being her own perceptive self.

" It's Fudge's article from last year he has yet to apologize formally." Hermione whispered to him across the table. " They are scared they think you might turn into evil or something" she said scared that Harry might take a go at her or something just mentioning that. Harry noticed Ron's hands tighten their holds on hers.

He smiled " So I am the heir of Slytherin again am I ?" he joked and they all shared a laugh releasing the tension that had built up.

" Should I start addressing my journal entries as Dear Harry then?" asked Ginny her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Harry was confused for a while but broke into a grin at the irony of the situation. " I would like that but I will never try to control you like he did. You are your own person Gin and I like you just the way you are" he said and then smacked himself as he realized how he might have sounded. " I mean you are a great person Gin" he mended hastily. He had almost declared her love to her but he couldn't do that not yet not when that creature was still around. He would just have to treat her as a friend for the time being until he was no longer a danger to her and he knew the first thing he would do when he killed that old Voldtart. He had been dreaming to do that ever since she had stuck her palm on his shoulders that night, he would kiss her and tell her thathe loved her.

He noticed Ginny's eyes clouded with an unfamiliar emotion but she changed back quickly. She giggled "I knew what you meant Harry."

They went to the common room, after dinner and Harry noticed that he was getting glares from the junior years from first to third . He snapped, he had joked about it with his friends but it was bothering him.

" Look you can believe what you want guys but know that Voldmort is back. I was not making things up last year nor am I now. The minister has seen it for himself as you obviously were not paying attention to the Headmaster's speech." he yelled, and then he added in a softer note. " You don't have to be afraid of me guys" he turned to face all of them as the whole room was now paying attention to what he was saying.

" I am just a kid like all of you trying to have a normal life. Yes I know I have done or seen things that many of your parents might consider dangerous or even not normal but remember this, this is a war and we have to stick together. Believe me if I had it my way I would not let that monster harm any of you, my friends or anyone well may be Malfoy for a bit ." He chuckled

" But because I am just a normal kid who has been thrown into this without a choice I am doing what is in my power to create a world free of Voldermont. I have great friends who have stood by me through it all but we all need to unite, so from now on if you hear any rumour about me come straight to the source and I will verify it as much as I possibly can cause of course some of it is official to help us defeat that weird psycho, but I don't want to hear any whispers about me at least not from my own House." he said leaving the room heading for the boy's dormitory.

He knew his friends would talk to his batchmates personally for him and for that he was grateful but what he didn't expect was what he received the next morning. He was coming down the stairs in the morning when he noticed a group of first to third years walking towards him with a huge piece of paper in their hands. " Harry" squeaked a third year.

" Yes" Harry smiled encouragingly he thought they had come to clear out the rumours.

" Umm we wanted to tell you that we are really sorry for saying things about you earlier without knowing the whole truth. Ginny told us how you didn't have any idea about magic before Hogwarts." at this he heard a loud clap and looked up to see Ginny at the girl's stairs her hand on her forehead and looking nervous though smiling just the same. She must not have planned on being revealed he thought and smiled to reassure her to say it was indeed ok.

" Yes" he said simply and nodded gesturing for the boy to continue.

" Well we made this card up and hope that you really fogive us and please please do forgive us cause we mean it from our hearts and Ginny won't play or tutor us if you don't" he pouted.

" Please" they all chorused. Harry took the card from their hand, but before he was about to open he asked. " Does it Sing?" Ginny laughed and the other's looked confused.

" It's safe my green picked toad" she said still giggling Harry fake glared at her but opened it just the same. " WE ARE SORRY" was written in Gryffindor colours and was signed by all of them. Harry was truely touched . " You are forgiven" this was the first time someone had taken so much effort to apologize to him. He mouthed " Thank you to Ginny" who simply smiled. There was a chorus of whoop.

He noticed Ron and Hermione had come down to witness the whole thing so the four of them headed down to breakfast together.

" You tutor the first years? " Harry asked Ginny on their way out.

Ginny nodded. " You still have a lot to learn Harry" she smiled and walked him to the great hall.


	5. Chapter5

_Thankyou on this round goes out to **Fan of Great Works, Arianna of Belezza, mellyone, hplovesme, hpgirl7777, Kyree24 ( I will find time to revise in the end so sorry abt the spelling errors hope I can do two fics at once thanks for your review ) , hermioneluver ( yes they are going out thanks for the review much appreciated), ginnygin**_...you guys rock!

Disclaimer: Yes it's still the same as the previous ones

_**Chapter 5.**_

Three weeks had passed since the first day and every one had settled back to the school routine. Harry had been made captain of the Gryffindor team and was holding vigorous practices in the first week until he noticed that Ginny was tiring out more than anyone else and lessened the timing of each practice with an excuse of himself practicing defense that everyone bought. Ginny had looked at him shrewdly but he had given her a smile .

" Got to keep fit to fight Voldie, eh Gin?" he had said after practice.

She had nodded and instead of heading back to the castle with them had walked to the stands. Harry after keeping the equipment backs noticed that Ron had already left.

He chuckled. Ron never wanted to be apart from Hermione since they had hooked up this summer. Of course he still complained about how bossy she was but it was usually followed by how soft her hair was. Harry was sometimes forced to stop Ron from blabbering on and on about his girlfriend as she was more like a sister to him. He smiled and then looking at the petite red head on the stand decided to keep her company. He didn't trust her by herself outside of the castle. She needed to be kept safe.

After having millions of practices of sneaking around the house with the Dursleys. Harry quietly climbed to the highest stand where she was lost in her world. But what surprised him were the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she kept scribbling in a tiny notebook. His looked at her in horror thinking about her second year, but quickly dismissed the thoughts. He knew Ginny wouldn't be doing anything like that. Yet she looked so sad, for a moment he wanted to hurt the person who had caused the pain he had seen reflected in her eyes. So he decided to make himself aware to her.

" Gin what's wrong?" he said softly touching her arm. She jumped not expecting t o see him there.

" Harry, don't do that you gave me a heart attack" she said quickly wiping her tears away.

" Who hurt you Gin?" asked Harry again he would make sure that the person paid. Ginny smiled.

" Come sit here Harry" she said patting the seat next to her. Harry went and sat next to her and looked at her profile. Her brown eyes that were long and held deer like innocence, her small nose covered with freckles and her lips that created her beautiful smile he had fallen in love with.

" Ginny please I want to help you."

" There is nothing wrong Harry. Sometimes I just like to reflect and you know it's my owl year and with so many things happening I just feel a little overwhelmed sometimes that's all." She said and broke down again for a completely different reason that was not yet shared with Harry. Yet Harry's heart ached for her cause that's what it did when he saw her in pain, and it smiled when she was happy. He embraced her with an arm and brought her frame closer to keep her warm.

" Gin you know I can help you with that if you like. I know owls can be difficult as it is but with this stuff... please Gin I am always here I want you to try to count me in as your true friend." For a second he regreted his choice of words as he saw something flicker in Ginny's eyes but then she smiled, though her eyes still looked misty.

" You are really sweet Harry you know that..." she said softly. " If you are my true friend will you do something that will make me really happy?"

" anything Gin" he said

" Don't live your life according to him. No don't deny it Harry, I know you are not as bad as the summer and you are not pushing us away as you used to but don't think I see your subtleness in keeping stuff to yourself. Live your life Harry don't let fear rule you, as I said in the summer Harry we believe in you and you know something ... even if you do fail I would rather die fighting with you then falling in those dirty hands without trying. Don't ever let Tom rule over your heart Harry, cause it's so huge he wouldn't be able to take it." She finished getting up and holding her hand for him to grab.

Harry looked at her in awe. How did he miss this angel for so long? Was he really that blind? Her words were still ringing in his ears. He didn't know if his love could grow any stronger but her words just proved that it definitely could. He would have to tell her or he would burst of the love he was feeling but he wanted to make it special. He knew she would be the one and he wanted to ask her from her father. He knew it was just dating but he loved the Weasley family more than any other family in the world and wanted to make them part of any major decision he made in his life. Dating their daughter who might be his future wife definitely was a major decision.

" Thanks Ginny I will try" he said reaching for her hand with his bigger one. They walked back both aware of the inter wined fingers all the way with smiles on their faces.

Next day in Tonk's class the opportunity presented itself when she gave them a special announcement. " Due to the increasing activity Dumbledore has arranged to have alternate long weekends where students can go visit their family for two days, for this month in order to increase magical security around Hogwart's. Don't worry each student wishing to stay back will continue to be secure from any harm except for Proffessor Snape's detention" she grinned at her own joke. " O and by the way there is a dance coming up after the first weekend so boys get your gears ready, anyway let's see your true courage now as we fight out deepest fears with our true patronuses. " she continued and as Harry knew the lesson fairly well by now wondered of the coming weekend. He could barely contain his excitement all week. Ron and Hermione kept giving him weird glances and Ginny looked at him skeptically from time to time though she still smiled at him. Even Malfoy noticed the skip in his stairs on Thursday.

" So are you all excited to return to Weasley dump house are you Potter?" he had asked as he tripped him to potions. Harry had gotten up immediately and though he wanted to punch Malfoy then and there his lessons with Dumbledore were paying off and he kept his cool.

" Why jealous Malfoy? Must be since your Daddy is rotting in the dirty cell" he had retorted. The order had recently captured some head deatheaters, Draco's dad being one of them. Malfoy was about to raise his fist when Flitwick caught him and gave him detention for using violence in the hallway. Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed as Harry narrated the story to them over lunch.

" I am proud of you Harry you used your brain instead of getting irrational" she said in her proffessor tone. Harry grinned and Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny giggle softly in her hands. Soon it was time for them to pack up and leave for the headquarters which was still the current home for the Weasley's due to their active involvement with the order work. Harry was getting nervous but as he entered the home he thought of Sirius and all the things he wished he had told him and made up his mind to do it that night.

So when everyone was asleep after a very busy day and he was sure it was just Mr and Mrs Weasley talking quietly over a cup of tea downstairs. He got out of bed and sneaked downstairs. He cleared his throat at the bottom of the stairs making them look up at him.

" Harry dear would like a cup of tea?" asked Mrs. Weasley getting up from her spot on the couch.

He nodded . " Thanks Mrs. Weasley but I wanted to talk to you and Mr Weasley about something"

" Not a problem and call me Molly, what is you want to talk about" she said kindly

" Well er I know this is going to sound awkward, but I really like your daughter Mr. Weasley and would like to date her with your permission, I don't want to ruin the relationship I have with this family with my decision" he said looking straight at Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley eyes had filled with tears and Mr. Weasley's were misty themselves. Was dating him that bad of an idea he was beginning to doubt his judgement.

" I don't know Harry" Mr. Weasley began but Harry cut him off before he could finish. " It's ok Mr. Weasley I don't know what I was thinking actually I wasn't thinking. It's ok I understand it's natural for you guys as her parents to think of her safety and since I am the most dangerous being on the planet until the mad man is killed. " He was cut of by Mr. Weasley this time

" No No Harry, we couldn't find a better boyfriend for our daughter if we searched the universe Harry... " Harry was shocked he looked at Mr. Weasley's eyes he knew he was being sincere. " It's Ginny my baby is dying Harry and I don't think it would be fair for you do you Harry?" he asked tears finally surfacing on his cheeks. Harry heard a sniff behind him and turned around to see Ginny at the bottom of the chairs sitting tears rolling down her face.

_**Please Review... **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers who have supported this fic so far I was so happy to reach the 50 + review mark by my last chap so I really appreciate all of you! I had the most reviews ever on a single chapter hope to get one more next time hehe well thanks goes out to **ellerg, mellyone, Arianna of Belleza, hplovesme, katjajett, MeaghanPotter, vixen519, GinnyGin, Kyree24, ginny-wannabee, winterewonderland69 ( I am glad you are liking it so far), mizlovegood...**. ( I know I have said it before but you guys are the coolest reviewers ever you truly rock!)_

Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter plot and character belong to the great J K Rowling

_**Chapter 6 **_

Whatever Harry was thinking of as to why Mr. Weasley seemed hesitant about him dating his daughter shattered as Mr. Weasley's words sunk in. He looked at Ginny sobbing yet looking at him as if expecting him to say something. But this was one of the few times Harry Potter was speechless.

He couldn't take it any more. So before anyone could explain any further, he bolted out the door running as fast as he could. He could hear Mr. Weasley calling out afer him, followed by Mrs. Weasley's voice but throwing caution to the wind he ran out to the trail leading to the woods, running with the cold night wind.

Reality was too much to handle, he was in a state of shock. After running for quite a while he slowed down to catch his breath. He looked around and realized he had come much further from the Weasley property. He had never been this far from the burrow before but now as realization hit him everything came back and with his back against a tree trunk he sank to the ground. He brought his knees to his chest and screamed into the night air. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ginny standing over him.

She looked mesmerizing in her white summer dress, and her hair flying wild with the wind. The moon light reflected of her eyes which were still red from crying. She must have followed him all the way. They stared into each other's eyes, and drowned into the depths of green and brown until Harry lost to his love. He grabbed her hand and yanked her down and placed his lips roughly on hers all his emotions pouring out in one kiss - feelings of anger, frustration and love, he felt her kiss back with equal passion, her free arm going around his neck. Lack of oxygen made them both stop and come up for air but it gave enough time for him to come to his senses. He dropped her hand gently and took a step backward. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

" How?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked down at her shoes. She had to tell him the truth he deserved to know. So as the cold wind blew and the under the clear blue sky with millions of stars shining above she told him everything.

" Why?" he screamed again his voice breaking. " Why does he take away everyone I ever love Gin? Why?" he said coming closer to her and taking her in a tight embrace and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

" I don't know Harry, Monsters don't have reason" she whispered softly holding him tears flowing freely from her own eyes. " But you know what?" she asked pulling back slightly to look at his face

" What?" he whispered back.

" You have made all my dreams come true tonight. I am not afraid to die Harry, but I was afraid to leave without telling you how I feel. Do you know how long I have waited to hear that? Will you say them again please?" she smiled between her tears.

He nodded his lips forming a strained smile. " I love you Ginny Weasley. It has taken me time being the blind bat that I am, but I love you more that I loved anyone in this world. And I want to hold you and cherish you for the rest of my life. Please don't leave Me, Gin I have never needed anyone like I need you." tears rolled down as he said the last part and he pulled her small frame to his chest again.

" I love you to Harry. I don't want to leave but I know I will be alright come on Sirius is up there what could go wrong?" she said pulling back and stroking his cheek.

He kissed her softly again. He would fight Voldermont and he would win. Ginny Weasley had become his reason and he would not let her down. She smiled gently into the kiss.

" Mum will be worried sick, lets head back." She said holding her hand out. Harry held it tightly afraid to let her go. He knew what was coming but he never wanted to let her go ever, specially after he had just discovered the wonderful soul beneath the beautiful person. He had just fallen deeper into love with her in the last hour. He didn't think it was possible.

He was broken out of his reverie by Ginny falling on him to gain her balance.

" Alright Gin?" he asked concerned.

" Yea just a little tired you run real fast you know" she said " I just need to sit for a while."

" Let me carry you." he said. Ginny was about to protest but he held his hand. " It's my fault that you had to run please besides it's only proper for a boyfriend to carry his tired girlfriend." he grinned.

Ginny smirked. " I don't remember you asking" she said slightly.

" Well, will Miss Weasley take pity on this poor soul and consent to be my girlfriend and let me carry her to the burrow. " Harry asked picking her up bride style on the process.

" If you put it that way" Ginny giggled putting an arm around his neck as he walked back to the burrow.

One thousand miles away Voldermont hissed to Nagini. " three more months and the boy who lived will live no more."

_**please review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks on round 7 goes out to : **katjajett, ginny-wannabee, ellerg, ShadowMoony, Hplovesme, Ginnygin, hpgirl7777, Aubergine, becca, AnotherShatteredSoul, Kyree24**_ Your reviews were awesome...( All your questions will be answered eventually just keep reading and the reviews coming hehe I can't say much now as it will give away the plot...)

Disclaimer: All original plot and character belong to J K Rowling

**Chapter 7**

The day of the ball was one of the best day of her entire life for Ginerva Molly Weasley. They had returned to Hogwarts the next day, after the eventful night where they had shared their feelings.

Her parents were pleased beyond words. Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face as she had taken them both in a bone crushing hug. Mr. Weasley had cornered Harry when the ladies were engaged in a conversation.

" Thankyou Harry, you have given her the happiness we had always wished for her to have." He had told him with a voice brimming with emotion. Harry looked over to where is girlfriend was chatting animately with her mother and nodded his head.

" No, thank you Mr. Weasley for allowing me to date her. She is the best thing that happened to me in a long time and I am not letting her go. I know this is early but I would like to ask for your daughter to marry me at the night of the ball. I was hoping to ask for her hand tonight." He finished smiling shyly yet with a determined look in his eyes.

" Are you sure Harry?" he started, but Harry cut him off.

" Mr. Weasley, I don't know if I will survive my final encounter with Riddle but I will give it my best shot. I want to experience life till then. Experience the thrills and falls but with your daughter by my side. I know of Ginny's condition Mr. Weasley, I want to give her all the love and everything else before .." he stopped as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Mr. Weasley smiled, genuinely touched by Harry's words. " You have my blessings Harry, take care of her."

So that's exactly what Harry had done on the night of the dance.

Hermione and Ginny had both gone down to breakfast early so they could get out faster to get dressed. Ginny had requested Harry to keep her condition hidden from his two best friends a while longer. He had tried to reason with her to tell Hermione, since her being a research expert might have helped. However she insisted to tell them when she was ready, and then she had done the puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips in persuasion. Harry falling into the well laid trap of the famous puppy eyes had eventually agreed.

The development of their new relationship however had been brought out in the open and had spread like wild fire like any other news pertaining to Harry Potter. Hermione had squealed in delight and hugged them both. Ron had patted him on the back after giving him the customary brotherly warning of " You hurt her and you die" which was followed by " about time mate."

Malfoy had come up to their table and put on a disgusted face noticing the two couples. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table. " Mudblood and a beggar, you two certainly know to pick your dates for the ball" he sneered and was about to continue when a pungent smell hit their noses and Malfoy squinted his nose. Harry noticed Ginny was having a hard time keeping a straight face . He poked her in the sides and she started giggling. She looked at him, mischief dancing in her eyes. She then let go of his hand under the table and went to grab a note book from a bag. She wrote a note and tore the page out for him to read.

_One of the first year's I tutor put a stick pallet on his seat this morning. It's just it's a stick and stink pallet. He can't take it off till the end of the day. So it's just going to stick to his ass making him smell worse then a skunk - ( Not bad for a first year eh Harry?) _

Harry started laughing as he finished reading and passed it on to Ron and Hermione. " Not bad at all" Ron said howling with laughter himself. Hermione had started to lecture them about proper behaviour but doubled over when she saw Malfoy bending over with his head between his legs trying to locate the source of the smell.

" Go outside and use the facility called the bathroom Malfoy, it's not good to phart around no matter how silent it is" Seamus yelled making entire hall roar with laughter. Even the Slytherins were having a hard time keeping their smiles in check. Malfoy unable to take it ran out the hall looking like a red tomato.

Harry kept giving Ginny strange glances which made her curious. But he wouldn't budge all she managed to get out of him was there was a surprise for her tonight. So she decided to hurry up the process and took Hermione to get dressed.

Hermione being as observant as she was found it odd for Ginny to be wearing a dress that was full sleeved and covering her shoulders completely. Not that the mauve didn't look beautiful on her it was just that Ginny had always told her how she feels a little weird wearing long sleeved dresses.

" Do you need any help Gin?" she asked noticing Ginny struggling with the zipper.

" No thanks Mione, I can manage" Ginny replied but a bit too quickly which confirmed Hermione's suspicions . Something was up.

" Ginny what is it? I thought we shared everything. Besides Harry and Ron you are my best friend. And I even share stuff with you that I don't or can't talk with them about, I think of you like my sister I never had" Hermione was stopped by Ginny hugging her , tears streaming down her eyes.

"I am sorry Hermione. I never meant to hurt you It's just I don't know. I don't know how to tell you Mione." she said pulling out from the hug and looking in her friend's eyes.

" I am your best friend Ginny, I will stand by you no matter what" Hermione said meaning every word.

" I know, alright I didn't want to tell you like this specially not tonight but this was bound to happen you are not the smartest witch for nothing" she smiled a little " I am dying Hermione. The medi witch had given me a year to live since summer. Please don't tell Ron yet. I want to break the news to my brothers together. I don't know if they can handle it yet, with everything going on. Stubborn gits all of them but they love me you know." she said smiling at the thought as she wiped away the lone tear that had rolled down her friend's cheeks.

Hermione Granger was speechless. " O Ginny, I am so sorry. Are you sure they can't do anything I am going to look it up I am not letting my best friend go without a fight." she said hugging Ginny. " Does Harry know?" She asked

" Yes, it was hard for him at first but I think he is slowly getting used to it. I don't really know he was giving me funny looks this morning. I was wondering if you knew something." Ginny replied but then noticed the fresh tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

" Now Hermione Granger don't you dare feel sorry for me. I am lucky to know how long I have to live cause now I can count all my blessings and thank each single person who have helped me, which includes you. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend." she said with a tear strained face herself. The tension was gone. They both smiled at each other.

" alright let's clean this mess and get dressed" replied Mione and it was one of the moments when they both started giggling together for no apparent reason at all. By seven both were dressed with hair and make up completed as well.

Ginny was wearing a long sleeved mauve dress robe that clung to her trim figure on all the right places. Her hair was placed in ringlets cascading down her shoulders. Her makeup wasn't too heavy just a tinge of purple eyeshadow and eyeliner that brought out her eyes, and light pink lips stick. She had worn the silver earrings her mother had given her last Christmas. Hermione had dressed in sea blue dress robe her hair sleeked straight with potion. She had done her make up similar to Ginny and was wearing a set of pearl earrings and necklace.

" Knock'em dead ladies" Lavender yelled as they headed down the stairs to the common room.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped as they saw their dates coming down. Their face split up into identical big smiles, mesmerized by their beauty.

" You look beautiful, Mione" Ron said handing her a red rose. Hermione smile warmly and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks you look quite handsome yourself."

She then noticed Harry still staring at Ginny from the bottom of the stairs his eyes holding the deepest form of emotion known to mankind. Suddenly she knew what Harry might be upto, and she was filled with happiness for her best friends. They deserved it. " We will meet you guys there" she said heading out the door with Ron.

Harry was lost for words captured by the beauty in front of him. She had always looked beautiful to him, but tonight it was special, she would soon be his forever, he couldn't describe the strong feelings stirring inside him, as he watched her angelic smile.

" You, you look wow!" he said finally and held out his red rose. She smiles. He looked as gorgeous as ever in his ruffled raven hair which he knew he had tried to flatten, and tux. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his emerald orbs made her heart race. " You clean up quite well yourself Mr. Potter" she said leaning in to give a light kiss. He smiled and held out his hand after " Shall we" They both went to the dance arm in arm not caring about the whispers that seemed to follow Harry whereever he went. It was crowded and was decorated as nicely as the Yule ball, probably even better as Dumbledore had hired a cooler music group who were much liked by the younger generation called the " Little Wiz" . After dancing for a while Harry led Ginny outside.

" Are you going to show me my surprise now? " she asked gleefully looking around for a present.

Harry chuckled and nodded his head and lead her out by the lake.

" Harry don't tell me you have invited the great Squid to present me with my surprise" she said smiling. He laughed, she could always make him do that when he was feeling tensed. Suddenly he was down on his kneed and Ginny's eyes widened.

" I love you Ginny Weasley, and I know we are still young. But you know I want to follow your words and live my life but you have become my life and I need you by my side through it all. Will you marry me:" he finished looking at her with longing and love that was threatening to burst from his chest.

" Harry ..." Ginny started

" I don't care how long we have to live Gin we can't let him control our lives you said it yourself"

" Yes" said Ginny her eyes misty but with a huge grin on her face.

" Yes?" said Harry getting up but then her grabbed her and twirled her around. " Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ginny laughed, but suddenly Harry felt a pain shoot through his scar. He put her down. Ginny sensing the tension took his hands.

" What is it Harry?" he is happy was all he said before he fainted. Ginny was about to go get someone but suddenly she felt tired and passed out herself.

Harry's mind was filled with Voldermont's laughter as he tried to get out of this vision. " 3 months Potter before I get back my powers again. Enjoy it while you can. I wanted to warn you cause I don't want to fight an amateur again and tell that old fool dumbledore I know about the prophesy, and you are the one who will die Potter."

" No you are wrong Tom, I will make sure that day will be the last day you get to infest this world with your fowl breath" Harry said. His moment of happiness had been shattered.

" We will see Potter, We will see" said Voldermont and Harry knew no more. He woke up in hospital wing with Ginny sitting next to him along with Ron Hermione Dumbledore and Madam Pomprey in the room. Ginny hugged him and when Poppy had gone to get his potion he related the incident to them. Dumbledore looked grim but gave him a smile. " I am proud of you Harry, you didn't back out from his challenge, your training will resume day after tomorrow after your marriage is done as you requested." Harry nodded as Dumbledore headed out the door.

" Are we getting married tomorrow Harry? " asked Ginny.

" I was going to ask you but " he was cut of by her kissing him. " Shut up I would marry you today if I could. " he smiled.

Ron looked shocked. " What's going on? "

" I will tell you everything Ron could you wait for me in the common room I just have to ask Gin something it's girl stuff." Hermione said quickly. Ron just nodded as he was too overwhelmed by the information.

" Harry, Ginny I have this theory..." she said looking at both of them . " I think that as Ginny's illness is related to Voldermont she might survive if you kill him."

_**Please Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hi I am really sorry for not updating sooner, I am taking a DE course and I had a test last week plus I have a full time job for the summer ( I won't bore you any longer lol) ... Anyway I was so happy to see that the reviews have surpassed the numbers from my first fic! hehehehe A Big Thankyou to all you and hope there is more to come... Special thanks on this round goes out to : GinnyGin ( thanks for the one-shot review too) , hpgirl7777, kyree24 ( thankyou for being such a great support on each chap!), ginny-wannabee, foreverfree, Arianna of Belezza ( I had to do it quickly to keep this plot thanks for the review ), luckygirl07, hplovesme, katjajett, winterwonderland69, forgetyourwatch, Madam Bones, Harrys Lover**_

**_Disclaimer: All original HP plot and characters belong to J K Rowling ( can't wait till the 6th one can you?)_**

_Where we left of..._

" _Harry, Ginny I have this theory..." she said looking at both of them . " I think that as Ginny's illness is related to Voldermont she might survive if you kill him."_

_**Chapter 8**_

Harry looked at Hermione his eyes wide with the sudden news and clutching Ginny's hand and was about to ask her to explain more when the door burst open and in came Mrs. Weasley along with the whole red head gang.

" O my baby..." she said, coming to his bed and taking Ginny into her arms. Then she turned to Harry and hugged him as well. " I thought, I thought" she began to cry again when Arthur came and put his arms around her.

" They are both fine Molly" he whispered gently and got a chair with his wand.

" What are all of you doing here?" Harry heard Ginny ask and looking around the room he realized each of her brother with the exception of Percy were present . They probably had got Ron on the way. Mrs. Weasley looked down and mumbled something that sounded a lot like

" I had to tell them pumpkin... I was so worried" she said hugging her daughter once more.

Harry saw Ginny's eyes becoming moist as she turned to look at her brothers who were all looking at her with concern and a type of love that Harry could only imagined that siblings would share. He felt like he was intruding in a family moment and was about to sneak out quietly but felt Ginny tighten her hold of his palm. She needed him to be here and so he would.

Ginny didn't know what to tell her brothers who had given her the best memories of her life. Even Fred and George were a little misty eyed.

" How come you never told us Gin bug?" Bill asked quietly moving closer to her on the way. Ginny let go of Harry's hand cause she knew he would stay now either way.

" I didn't know how, big B." she said quietly calling her childhood name that he used for him. He was her oldest brother and more or less like a second dad to her, though she would share stuff with him more than she did with her dad as he was cooler. He was always so much taller than her. So when she was small, she had started calling him Big B. " I didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me" she whispered meeting him halfway and hugging him.

" Gin Bug we would never feel sorry for you we love you we might set you spots on fire but feel sorry for you " that was Fred. He always had a knack for lightening the situations. Though his voice was filled with emotion. They all shared a small laugh.

" I am sorry guys I am so grateful to have all my brothers and though you can be big stubborn gits sometimes always remember I love you" she said sharing a group hug with all of them.

" What is my idiot soon to be brother-in law grinning at... doesn't want to be squished in the big Weasley hug does he?" George said looking at Harry who was looking at the group with contentment yet with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. He laughed and walked over to the big group.

" That goes to our soon to be sister-in-law too ya know" George added wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione making her blush beet red, and Ron muttering incoherent words yet she too like Harry shared the hug.

As they broke apart Ron looked at Hermione and comprehension dawning on his face " You knew"

" I am sorry Ron, I promised Ginny I wouldn't tell" and for the first time it didn't lead to an argument and Ron just nodded his head and walked up to Ginny and ruffled her hair.

" You are growing up too fast you know" he said quietly. Ginny smacked him slightly on his shoulders and said " Prat I am only a year younger than you... but thanks " she said and hugged him.

" What were you saying before they came in Hermione? " Ginny asked turning to Hermione.

" Well I was looking over materials after I had found out about your condition and I think given the history of similar kind of cases Ginny might survive if Harry can defeat Voldermont." she said looking around the room.

"Are you trying to say there is still a way left to save my sister?" Charlie asked.

" It's a theory in the past with the death of a huge evil character a lot of things that had been touched by them and are still living are cured after the death of the main power." explained Hermione.

Everyone was quiet for a while contemplating Hermione's words their eyes afraid to fail yet willing to hope...

It was broken by Harry "She will live I will make sure of it, I only have three months and after I plan on enjoying my life with my wife. I will start on the training right after the wedding...

It had been two weeks since that eventful evening in the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny were married in a small ceremony Dumbledore marrying them ofcourse. Dumbledore had given them a private room for special occassions they would like to share. All the Weasleys were present even Percy who had apologised. Ron was the best man and Hermione the maid of Honour. Harry had promised Ginny a home when they graduate from Hogwart's. Ginny had looked into his eyes and said...

" Harry I am at home now right here..." she had said pointing to his heart.

She had insisted in training with him. She said she would taunt Harry to make him stronger, and Harry let cause she knew Ginny didn't completely trust Hermione and wanted to live her life her way whether she had a day or a hundred years to live. Besides with Voldermont taunting her as a silly little girl in her second she knew exactly how hurtful he could be. Harry was particularly astounded when she made a nasty comment about herself...

" You married to that good for nothing pathetic Weasel? Have you Potter?... She belongs to me you know ... No matter what you do she will always be mine... she loved me I was her Tom"

Harry had been enraged to a point that he had almost forgotten that his Ginny who was talking. They were both in the room of requirement and he was about to cast the strongest spell he knew when he realized who it was. He went to her and hugged her frame to him. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

" I am sorry Harry, but you have to be prepared he will use the dirtiest trick in the book to get you but in the end it has to be your love that will defeat him." she whispered quietly in his ears.

Harry nodded and then crushed his lips to hers. " I am all yours Harry, and you should never doubt the words of Mrs. Potter" she said after kissing him back with equal passion.

" And I am all yours" he whispered back " and let Wart head shoot me with all the fowl language he got all I will remember now is this kiss we shared." he said. She smiled and took his hand in her's .

" Good this is enough for today let's go back." She said Harry nodded and with a flick of his hand turned the lights off. He had mastered wandless magic in two weeks, the only things left were a little more physical combat and mental strength which he practices with his wife. That even sounded wonderful as a thought. They had decided to wait, before they gave their selves to each other physically until the battle was done though they knew their souls were connected already. Half way through noticing that Ginny was showing signs of tiredness he lifted her up with midst of all her protests and carried her to their room.

" Harry" she had whispered as he had laid her and changed her clothed magically and laid down next to her.

" Ya Gin?" he asked quietly turning to face her.

" You know the night you told me you loved me and I said I wasn't afraid to die..." she said and Harry knew it was hard for her to say whatever she was about to say so he gently rubbed her shoulder in encouragement to continue

" Well I am afraid now Harry, Before I hadn't made plans I didn't think things would work out this way with us ... I am afraid that I will die before I can finish my dream with you Harry to raise a family... to be a mother to be old with you... I want to be a healer Harry I want to do so many things now and you have given me the hope so I am afraid Harry what if Hermy is wrong and I die ? I don't want to die harry... I don't" She burried her face in his chest tears flowing down her cheeks.

Harry had his own tears as well. This was the first time she had actually shown any fear about her illness to him. He had been surprised at how well she had been handling it so far, but now she knew what was building up inside... she couldn't die cause she was his life her death would leave him empty ... So he hugged and kissed her tears and held her to tell her that he would be there with her always ... and cried with her through the night. Voldermont would die and she would live.

Three months were almost over and he was readyHe was at the great hall when his scar prickled him. He occumelcy blocked Voldermont but he could still sense him. He knew it was time, he turned to Ginny to tell her of the situation but noticed her face going pale.

" Harry, it's time isn't it?" she said looking at him

" What's up Gin what's happening are you ok...I can't leave you like this you have to be with me Gin " he said holding her for support as she looked as though she was about to faint.

" Voldermont has gotten stronger Harry" Hermione explained. " It works both ways I guess"

" Ginny you have to be alright" Harry pleaded looking back into her eyes.

Ginny smiled weakly " I will be waiting right here when you get back Potter... But make sure you kill that Wart Head first!" he said hugging him.

"Prof. Dumbledore it's time" he yelled across to the teacher's table and "Madam Pomprey Gin needs to go to the hospital wing"

" Potter I can take care of myself I am sorry I couldn't fight by you my weakness would be a hindrance in the battle. "

" Don't talk like that you are always with me and I wouldn't be ready if it weren't for you Mrs Potter."

" Alright then Go Get him"

..._..Well that's it for this chap stay tuned for final scene of battle next time please review the more I get the faster I update hehhe just a hint _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Well this is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue and a sequel. This was the first time so many people called me evil at the same time it wasn't too bad of a cliffy was it? Kidding… anyway I just wanted to remind you guys that this is a story that has not been edited at all… so what you read are almost like the very first draft… I appreciate all the constructive criticism about all the spelling and grammar however it will take time to fix that so if you guys want an edited story you will have to wait a little while longer unless I get a beta soon. Saying that please leave a note on as to how you want it and I will post my next post accordingly. This will probably be the last chap I post for a while if you want to read a complete edited epilogue if you are ok with reading unedited epilogue for the next chap tell me so in your review…. Well on with the thanks on this round….Special Thanks goes out to: Kyree24 (hope this update is quick enough for you hehe), Arianna of Bellezza, foreverfree, MeaghanPotter, Sexy-baby, haydenrocks14, winterwonderland69, Kristi, hplovesme, lonesome-love, forgetyourwatch, hermioneluver (watch out for an elaborate wedding scene in sequel), sunlitmist, becca, meg, charmedslayers, Ginny-Gin (thankyou for reviewing even with your hurt fingers this chap is dedicated to u)_**

_Disclaimer: yes it's still the same I have taken a quote from the first book HP and the Philosopher's stone…at least part of it it's on pg 215_

**Chapter 9**

Harry knew this was it. He had to finish it once and for all. So with one last kiss on Ginny's pale lips and making her promise to be there when he returned he left through the great doors. Dumbledore, Tonks, Ron, Prof. Flitwick and the rest of Hog wart's staff except for Prof. McGonagall who was put in charge of the castle followed his lead.

Once outside, they apparated quickly to the Hogs Meade station as predetermined by the last order meeting. The Weasley clan with the exclusion of Mrs. Weasley who had probably gone to her daughter, Prof. Lupin, Moody, Kingsley and the rest of the order were already there when he reached there. Dumbledore had probable alerted them as soon as Harry had told him Harry assumed. The order had developed a system similar to that of the DA's.

Harry tried focusing on the exact location on Voldermont in his mind. Fortunately he didn't have to look for long cause as soon as he had opened his mental barrier he heard a loud hiss followed by a cackling evil laughter of wart face himself.

"Don't look too hard with that little brain of yours Potter. You will be put to rest in the same place as your parents.." Voldermont's voice echoed in his mind making his scar shoot up with pain. He couldn't let this happen now so he shut the barrier off completely and focused on Ginny.

Her presence had always soothes his pain, it was like the cool breeze that calms you after a storm. He thought of the time she told him that she loved him, her kissing him, her pale face as he left this morning. No he would not allow that monster to get to him.

"Godric's Hollow" he yelled to everyone in the group. "He is at Godric's hollow" he made it more clear as he realized each of them were looking at him with anticipation of their next move.

Dumbledore spoke up first in his wise voice that Harry had come to respect over the years, "You know what to do Harry… I have taught you everything I know… We will keep the death eaters occupied thee best we can… and no matter what happens I want you to know that I have never been more proud to have taught a student as I have been in teaching a pupil like you. I have learnt more than I ever thought was possible about the strength of a person's character and you have surpassed all the limits I believed it held. You have become like a grandson to me Harry remember that now Harry you have your tools use them wisely, and get the wart head the best you can."

Harry nodded touched by Dumbledore words yet amused to see the headmaster crack a joke in such a critical time. Then again this was Dumbledore.

"I will try my best sir" he replied looking straight at his blue eyes. He was about to apparate when he noticed Lupin walking towards him.

Determination etched his face. His cheeks were a lot hollower since Harry's last visit with him. His old Professor looked tired yet focused on what he was about to say. He had to look up to meet Harry's eyes as the once short skinny boy was now a tall young man who looked a lot older than he really was.

"Sirius loved you Harry and I am sure he would kill the scum face for you if he could. You are the last true marauder left Harry, and I have always loved you like my own son. Your parents would have been proud of what you have become and I know Sirius would to so no matter what happen out there this will never change." He told Harry taking him in a one armed hug.

Harry was too overwhelmed to speak so he just nodded hugging back fiercely. Ever since he had mastered wand less magic he could feel the emotions around him, and right now he was surrounded by people who loved him. However even without Ginny in the midst he could still feel her emotions as the strongest one in the crowd. He looked at Mr. Weasley who looked at him with encouragement.

"Go get him" he echoes Ginny's word and with that Harry Potter apparated to the empty grounds where Godric's Hollow once stood, to meet his destiny.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Ginny's condition continued decline at a steady rate. It was as though the marks were spreading hundred time faster in a single day than they had all year. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were sitting in either side of her crying as they held her hands. Madam Pomprey wept silently as this was the first time when she could do nothing to help a student but just make it as comfortable as she possibly could. Prof. McGonagall checked in from time to time, keeping strong in the exterior but breaking apart inside with the chaos and unfairness of the situation.

First years had brought flowers. However Ginny though still weak in bed was not just crying around she focused all her energy in transferring all her magical powers to Harry, though it would make her die faster. He needed her right now and she would give him everything she got left.

Unknown to Harry, Ginny had learnt about transferring her powers to him if required without physical contact. She had anticipated a situation like this to arise and since it had she was ready. Dumbledore had been reluctant but after hours of persuasion of at least letting her feel privileged of hurting the one who hurt her so badly and helping the one who loved her so much he had agreed. Ginny Weasley did not have a will to give out when she passed away but she would give all her love and everything else to the person who loved her more than life, she would give it all to Harry Potter her husband her hero.

The battle was horrific; quite a few order members were sacrificed. Kingsley being one of them. But time had stood still when Harry had repeated the words of love to kill Voldermont. As predicted Voldermont had taunted Harry with all the dirty tricks he could think of, to generate negative thoughts in Harry's mind. He almost got him when he mentioned Ginny's illness. However in the end the strong emotions that he had felt earlier surrounded him and with the phoenix song playing with fawkes flying over Harry cast the spell that turned Voldermont to ashes.

" He has done it mom" said Ginny from her bed. She could sense his emotions since their marriage. She was proud of him .

" Yes!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and hugged her best friend. " You will live Gin you will live…" then she stopped looking at Ginny's brown orbs that were bordered with sadness… " Won't you" she asked afraid of what Ginny might say.

" You are the best friend a girl could ask for Hermione. When you told me I could live I was so excited I could kiss a tree, but as time went by I noticed that I was getting weaker, and I knew it would have to happen this way Hermione…. I am sorry I couldn't be your bride's maid like you asked take care of Ron for me … his eating habits are disastrous but at least he will be in good hands…. "

" Don't say that Gin You don't" she tried cutting her off

" I know Hermione I can feel it… Take care of Harry for me I am more afraid for him than I am afraid to die…. He has his hopes built up"

" I promise" Hermione said hugging her friend tears rolling down her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly by now.

Ginny sat up with all the strength she could muster and turned to the side her mom was sitting. She had her hair open and her eyes tired with long nights of staying awake. She had always felt secure with her mom. Now that she looked at her she could see herself growing older and being much like her mother. She thought of the baking nights she used to have as a kid. It would be a special night for just her mother and her self while the boys went camping with their dad. She always wanted to do the same with her little daughter someday, she would miss her parents.

" I am sorry Mum" she said hugging her mother around the neck as she did when she was a child. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded her head. Her angel was apologizing for something she could not control.

" Did I tell you that out of all my babies you were the prettiest when you were born." She whispered quietly in her ears. Ginny nodded to say no, her voice too thick with emotion. " I always wanted a girl and when you came you were perfect, you are perfect pumpkin just the way you are and where ever you go remember your mother will always love you"

" I love you too mum. I tried so hard to stay I really did mum but " she whispered as she cried softly on her mother's shoulders feeling like the five year old she used to be.

" What do you mean Gin?" a voice called from the door making her spring apart from the door. Standing there, was Harry Potter bleeding in several places but his green jewels focused on his soul mate.

" Welcome Home Champ, you are my hero Harry" Ginny said holding her arms open for him. Harry ran over and hugged her to him.

" I did it Gin, I did it I killed Wart Face, now you will live gin" he said trying to convince himself more than as what he witnessed was telling him otherwise. He took in her smell as he buried his face in his hair. She always smelled like flowers and sunshine. Ginny cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

" Love you" she said.

" Love you more" he said kissing back

" I am sorry love, I tried I tried so hard to live … but " she cried as she clung on to him. She could feel him shake with silent shudders as well.

" This is not your fault you did ( hiccup) whatever you could ( hiccup) you killed wart face…it's just it spread to fast harry" He didn't say anything just held on to her.

Later that evening her whole family and Hogwarts staff came and talked to her but Harry just held her hand without saying a word. When it was night and Madam Pomprey had come to ask him to leave she refused, and for once the patron willingly agreed.

" Stay with Me Harry?" she asked looking into his eyes.

" Always" he finally whispered his voice dry lying down next to her. He couldn't believe this moment had come. She was actually dying. Before Hermione had told him about her theory he had mentally began to prepare himself for this day but Hermione had given him hope and this was like losing her all over again. A numbing sensation was overtaking him.

"Remember Harry" her voice broke him out of his thoughts as he felt her take his hands and drawing circles as she continued speaking. " in your first year Dumbledore told you about death being another adventure or something.."

" To a well organized mind, death is but a next adventure" Harry repeated Dumbledore's words. "But I want you to take me on all your adventures Mrs. Potter you promised me forever" he said unable to take it any more and turning his back to her.

" Look at me Harry Please" she whispered quietly grabbing his shoulders. He turned around slowly but lost himself again when he saw the chocolate orbs. " I love you Harry and I my heart will always be here no matter where I go… I want you to live Harry for me for us" she whispered.

Harry looked at her for a long time and then said " But you are my life" and then kissed her passionately, which she returned with equal emotion. They both held each other tightly until Harry heard her breathing slow down, and her eyes droop. She watched as her lips twitched upwards as she looked at him .

" Goodnight Love" she whispered hugging him.

" Good night" he whispered tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched her sleep. He wanted to watch her for the whole the night to make sure he heard her heart beat.

But the day's events caught up to him and somewhere in the middle of the night his eyes closed and he fell asleep. He missed it when in the wee hours of dawn a bright light illuminated Ginny's body.

Next morning as he felt an empty space when he reached out for Ginny he sprang up jumping out of the small hospital bed.

" GINNNY!" he screamed and looked for her frantically refusing to believe what might have happened. He looked high and low in the castle and finally settled down when Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and repeated the words " She is dead" over and over again.

Numbness took over him. He noticed students crying in the halls but he was void of emotion it was as though his heart had been taken away…..

_**Alright don't attack me yet! (This chap was hard for me to writ)e… Wait till you read the epilogue and there is a sequel people so please review and make sure to tell me if it's ok to edit later and you are all are ok with this non edited version! Please Review** _


	10. Epilogue

_This is for a reviewer who thought this story should go down the toilet ... well I can take criticism about all my spelling and grammar errors or any help ful suggestions about how the story is going but if you don't like the plot don't read it! ( I had to what I had to do in order to get on with the story!) _

_Author's Note: Anyway Moving on to good part for the rest of my reviewers Thanks on this round goes out to:** MsMissProngs, Arianna of Bellezza, hplovesme, MeaghanPotter, katjajett,charmedslayers, meg, sunlitmist, Jaina Sanri, tora ( thankyou for such kind words) , lonesome -love, kyree24, foreverfree, haydenrocks14 ( I am glad u r liking it), GinnyGin, TierraL, Becca, Scrivannia( hehe I will try) , Kristi**_ _**Special thanks to Kyree24, GinnyGin and Becca for volunteering to beta ( a round of applause for all of you!) I would like to know your emails and it would be great if each of you could do one of my stories ( Blind to Love, A year to live and Harry's Angel ( that's the name of the sequel) tell me which one you would prefer if you don't have a choice I will just draw names THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Epilogue:**_

Two years had passed by since that cold morning. Harry Potter was a bitter man. He now taught as the Defense Against the dark arts professor at Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, and it was rumoured that he had a temper that could rival Snape's.

Ginny Weasley's funeral had been a quiet one with only family and friends present for the actual service. Ofcourse there were lots of people who had come to show their sympathy to the Weasley family but her death was the hardest blow on the saviour of the wizarding world. It was as if he had been given the dementor's kiss and his soul been snatched away. Words didn't mean much to him, he had failed in the main battle. The only people he talked to these days if at all were the Weasley family, Hermione, Lupin and Dumbledore.

He would snap at anyone who tried to get him out of his shell, and never attended any social occasions. His laughter was non existent it was as if the Harry every one once knew was replaced by some one so cold that the old Harry seemed more like a dream.

That morning he was sitting in his classroom marking an essay. He had had a bad morning, one of the kids had brought up the battle and Harry had taken House points off even though the question was legitimate.. Of course he had made it so that it looked the kid was interrupting his lesson but he knew the truth he had brought up Ginny, it was one first years she used to teach, who was now a third year. As he brought out another paper from the pile he felt something blow in his ears.

He got up to make sure the windows were closed, and then went back to the essays. However a strange thing happened as soon as the quill touched the paper. The writing vanished instead fresh writing appeared.

" Harry Potter I can't believe there would come a day I would compare you to Snape!"

Harry was mystified. He had seen the writing before the curvy neat script, but he had also seen the holder getting burried with it. He rubbed his eyes though after a long time he could hear the sound of his heart beat.

" You better get your act straight Mister or I am sticking with you for the rest of your life... honestly Harry they sent me back from up there" more writing showed. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

" Ginny?" he asked into the thin air...

_**Well there you go ( I know it's very short) but watch out for Harry's Angel coming soooon!**_


End file.
